The present invention relates to the treatment of water that is discharged into the environment and, more specifically, to the processing of water such as the removal or addition of chlorine and chloramines from or to water discharged from water lines during flushing, initial disinfecting, testing, and the like.
Treated water is often discharged from utility water systems during flushing, testing, and the like. Utility water is often treated for human consumption with chemicals such as chlorine.
Traditionally, chlorinated water was simply discharged into the surrounding environment. More recently, it has been recognized that chlorinated water may be disruptive to the ecology of the environment into which it is discharged. Accordingly, attempts have been made to treat the utility water before it is discharged into the environment to prevent ecological disruption.
The present invention relates to systems and methods of treating chlorinated utility water discharged into the surrounding environment such that the water does not disrupt the ecology of the surrounding environment.
The present invention is a system or method for processing water by adding an additive to a stream of pressurized fluid. The system comprises first and second bodies. The first body defines a main passageway having a main inlet and a main outlet. The stream of pressurized fluid enters the main passageway through the main inlet. The second body is secured to the first body. The second body defines an additive passageway having an additive port. The additive passageway is in fluid communication with the main passageway at an injection location. Fluid flowing through the system creates low pressure that draws the additive through the additive port and the additive passageway and into the stream of pressurized fluid.